


Pretty Loki

by anxiousalice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Discussion of consensual sex work, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Consent, Grandmaster Is Fine for a Slave Owner, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loki Is Set Free, M/M, No Actual Sexual Violence, No actual sex, Petplay, References to Threats of Sexual Violence, Scene Gone Wrong, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousalice/pseuds/anxiousalice
Summary: Loki was enslaved by the Grandmaster's minions. He escapes. The Grandmaster catches him and offers him a deal: one night for his freedom. Loki hopes that with a wording like that, he can get away without any actual molestation.(Or - a messed-up version of Pretty Woman, I suppose. Um. The Grandmaster is turned off by non-con. So, no non-con.)
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow, this, this – wow,” Loki found himself being manhandled by a stout woman, who, frankly, he should be able to dislodge. She was strong, though, and Loki was not doing well after weeks of starvation and beatings. 

“I mean, he’s – if it’s a he – he’s in a bad state, but, wow. I’m offended, I’m offended that you did not think to bring him to me!”

“He is very feisty, Grandmaster,” the woman bit out. “He’s here because he escaped.”

“Well, he earned an audience, then,” that man, the Grandmaster, smiled. “Leave, leave him be, uh… I got a deal for him.”

When Loki fell from the Bifrost and into a garbage pile, he nearly broke his neck. It would have been a ridiculously undignified death, but after a couple of weeks on this blasted planet, Loki almost wished he was killed like that. Unfortunately, he was captured instead. Upon his arrival to the nearest city, he was accosted, and a strange disk was attached to his neck. It made any attempts to resist pointless. 

It did not mean that Loki was willing to give up, of course. He remembered being transferred several times, and his situation seemed to improve when he was brought into a large tower. Apparently, from the perspective of his captors, he was pretty.

Loki may or may not have sworn that he preferred death to rape. He also may or may not have angered a person who could put him into the bed of a very powerful creature. 

He may or may not have been sent to do menial work, and he may or may not have initially refused to do that.

His life may or may not have been torture since then. 

Loki would have loved to say that he did not break, but it was not the case. He was always very willing to forsake his pride for his safety. Unfortunately, he was not given a second chance, which made his escape plans significantly more complicated.

Fortunately, he did manage to worm his way into the confidence of two of his jailers, and none of them knew that he had magic, so while he could not find the means of removing the blasted disk, he did manage to gather enough information about his captors and the tower to prepare an escape plan.

That escape was cut short when his invisibility spell was unraveled by a very strong hand. Loki would have marveled at the power and admired the craft if it did not also mean that he was revealed to every guard in the hallway he was crossing. That included the woman he had angered, as well as a gaudily dressed man, who Loki quickly identified as the creature wielding that immense power. 

Loki could only hope that the man was willing to appreciate Loki’s talents more than he was willing to kill him.

Or worse.

“As you can see, I am a rather skilled mage,” Loki found himself saying, “and I assure you, I am not feisty. I may have been a little inconsiderate at the beginning, but I am more than agreeable now. I am willing to serve you, your majesty,” the man let out a pleased gasp, and Loki hoped that he was not overstepping, “I…”

“Yeah, yeah,” the man waved a hand, “oh, sweetie, you do not need to impress me – you already did. You, you are the prettiest thing I have seen in years!”

Loki’s blood ran cold. 

“I am a mage,” he attempted again. There was no point in hiding this now. “I can be very useful.”

“I am the Grandmaster,” the Grandmaster said. “And I was not thinking about using you, you know. You, uh, you escaped. That’s cool – I mean, I reward that. With, with a deal. So, you just, uh, spend a night with me, yeah? One night in my rooms. And that’s it, you’re free to go. Or stay. Whichever you prefer. I’m generous that way,” he smiled and attempted to wink in what he probably thought was a charming way. 

Loki was not charmed. 

He was not oblivious to the strange wording, which was open to interpretation. He felt like he could slip through the night without having to have sex, and that was tempting. 

He also realized that if the Grandmaster preferred, Loki would have to sleep with him. In fact, the Grandmaster could just go back on the deal if he was dissatisfied in any manner.

There was no real choice.

“Sounds great,” Loki lied. He was good at lying. 

Loki was sent to the Grandmaster’s chambers immediately. He was also required to wash himself and put on a flimsy robe. He was then provided with food and drinks (he did not touch them), and he tried to keep himself sitting still by the table. 

The Grandmaster would see him in a few hours, he was told. That was promising – if he found no time to see Loki, Loki would spend the night in his chambers without him. He would not be sleeping with him, though, so…

Loki was unable to occupy himself with anything but the danger he was in. In his mind, he played a few scenarios in which he convinced the Grandmaster to do something other than sex – preferably, without the man noticing that it happened. He thought about showing magic tricks and demonstrating his shapeshifting abilities. Possibly, shifting into a small pet and crawling into the Grandmaster’s lap to keep him happy and not aroused.

All those plans fled his mind when the Grandmaster actually entered the room. At that point, Loki remembered that Sakaarian nights were very long. 

Loki froze in his seat, looking at the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster smiled at him – probably, attempted to cheer him up – and strode toward the foods laid out on the table.

“Did you eat?” he asked, picking some sort of pastry and eating it – a bit unsuccessfully, with a crumb falling onto his robe. He seemed good-naturedly frustrated by that and self-consciously looked at Loki.

His smile dimmed.

“Didn’t eat, eh?” The grandmaster moved closer, and Loki found himself tensing up, clutching his robe. “Maybe you’ll eat?” The Grandmaster continued, gently laying a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “And then, then, we’ll, uh, sleep. Just sleep – I’m really tired, you know?”

That was the mercy Loki had hoped for, but he was not sure he could trust it. The Grandmaster could be pushing the night back. The Grandmaster could be lying. The Grandmaster could be…

“Sounds great,” Loki lied, blinking a bit too fast. He was good at lying.

The morning sun shone through the curtains. Loki found himself watching the Grandmaster’s sleeping face with trepidation. The deal should work; technically, it worked, but he was not sure that the man would keep his word.

Loki’s worry grew as he saw the older man’s eyelids flutter. He woke pretty quickly, stretched his arms and yawned sweetly. He then turned to the curtains and parted them with a glance. 

Loki would have appreciated the casual display of magic if he was not so scared. The Grandmaster seemed to notice it, though, and he did the one thing that calmed Loki almost instantly.

He took off the damn disk and flicked it away. Loki’s hand flew to his neck, and he drew a shuddering breath. 

“Am I free?” he asked, just to be certain.

The Grandmaster stroked a hand down his cheek.

“Yep. Free to go or stay. If you stay,” he added, “I will be very happy.”

“And if I leave?” Loki found himself prompting.

“Then you leave,” the Grandmaster smiled. “That, that would be a shame. I like you. But it’s up to you.”

“I need a job now,” Loki pointed out. The Grandmaster nodded.

“I can pay you for, uh, companionship.” He raised a finger pointedly. “Only voluntary companions. No, no, uh, prisoner companions. People not wanting me really turns me off.”

Loki trailed his gaze over the Grandmaster’s half-naked body, allowing himself to consider the option for the first time. The man was older, that much was clear, but his skin had the most delightful tan, and his chest was sprinkled with appealing grayish hair. Also, his lips were ridiculously plump and just begged for a kiss. 

The Grandmaster noticed Loki’s gaze (and appreciation) and made a funny and charming attempt at a wink. Loki smiled. 

“That will not be a problem,” Loki promised. He did not need to lie this time.


	2. Don’t Say the S-Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the Grandmaster do some petplay, but the Grandmaster says the s-word, and it really puts a damper on things.
> 
> (Or - Loki and the Grandmaster have fun, which is cut short by Loki discovering a boundary of his.)

Being the Grandmaster’s strictly voluntary companion was unexpectedly rewarding. It should have been demeaning – being reduced to a pet – but Loki enjoyed it. Being a king has always been somewhat stressful for him, and with everything – the previous years, the Thanos threat, the attempts to make some changes that would help to manage that threat – Loki was wrung out. Laying low and accepting a feeding hand was very easy in the end.

That was partly why he agreed to a pet-play once the Grandmaster suggested it.

“Will I be a loved pet?” He asked, just in case.

“Loved and pampered,” the Grandmaster promised.

Did that not sound good?

The plug was unexpected but not unwelcome. If anything, Loki found it fun to swish his new tail around. The Grandmaster definitely appreciated him getting on his knees and shaking his rump a bit.

“Am I a cat?” Loki inquired.

“No idea what that is, sweetie,” the Grandmaster responded, mounting a recording device. He claimed that he needed some photos at least. Loki agreed to a video recording; he found the Grandmaster’s adoration addictive, and this whole situation seemed a lot like a compliment. 

“It’s a small, cute animal.”

“You are cute, but not too small, I’d say,” Loki rolled his eyes, and the Grandmaster laughed at his own joke. He was funny like that. “Okay, sweetie. Uh.”

“I’m going to play a cat,” Loki decided. He got his back to the camera and stretched the way a cat would, rising his rump first and then going in the opposite direction. The Grandmaster exhaled and hummed in appreciation, fondling his erection. Loki then turned and pretended to clean himself (somewhat), making the Grandmaster moan at the sight of him licking and caressing his body. When Loki decided that he was mostly clean, he parted his thighs and leaned toward his own penis. He raised his eyes to the Grandmaster and showed him just how flexible he was by spreading wide, bending, and licking the head. 

The Grandmaster let out an ecstatic moan, but Loki did not find the position comfortable, so he shifted as gracefully as he could and started crawling toward the Grandmaster on all fours. 

“I want some cream,” he purred wickedly, licking his lips and making the Grandmaster moan again, stepping forward with his cock grasped in his hand.

“Of course, you little slut,” he promised, “come and get some.”

Loki faltered. He did not like the word, even though its implications were not incorrect. Loki was shameless when it came to sex; as long as he wanted it, he would say so. The word did not sound right, though. 

“Everything OK?” The Grandmaster picked on his hesitation immediately. He was the most caring lover Loki has had so far. “Should we stop?”

“Is it OK?” Loki asked, meaning the stopping thing. The grandmaster stepped closer, and when Loki shuddered slightly, in a bad way, he knew that he had to stop. “Yes, yes. I’m sorry, let’s stop.”

“Sure,” the grandmaster went down on his knees and gathered Loki into his arms. Loki immediately felt better and also – a little stupid for getting so bothered by something this simple. 

“I do not know what’s wrong,” Loki tried to apologize, “I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“No, no,” the Grandmaster tugged him closer, kissed his brow, and started rocking them slightly from side to side, “don’t even think about apologizing. I’m glad you stopped me. I, uh, I know now. I won’t, won’t say that again.”

He kept whispering praises and encouragements as Loki slowly relaxed and calmed down. After a while, he hugged the Grandmaster back, and the man smiled at him. The expression was a bit pinched. The Grandmaster really did not like scenes going wrong. 

“I’m sorry,” Loki repeated and did not let the Grandmaster interrupt him, “I have no idea… I…”

“It’s a slur,” the Grandmaster pointed out. “I should have asked beforehand. It’s my fault.”

“I mean,” Loki attempted to explain, “I do not believe that sex is something bad. I do not know why I had such a reaction.”

“Oh, sweetie,” the Grandmaster kissed his forehead, “that’s not how slurs work – and some like them! But you don’t, don’t like that one, so we are not using it. Simple as that.”

When put like that, it did seem simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr (anxious-alice-a). I'm anxious for soft Frostmaster.


End file.
